Love Is
by Inkaugneato
Summary: What exactly is love? I don't think anyone really knows. This ff is basically a date between Alfred and Arthur with fluff n' stuff and it's super cheesy and terrible. Haha.


Yo. So, this is a fanfiction I finally finished writing and it's probably really boring. I only read back through the whole thing once so please pardon any errors made; it's just I'm very lazy. Haha. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Love Is...

* * *

_Love is in work._

Alfred ran a hand over his eyes in an exhausted gesture, catching flashes of a rather blinding light from the window pass through the finger gaps. It was barely noon and already he was suffering from that after lunch tiredness. Sadly his stomach was empty and he was sure it longed for a hamburger. Alfred was also pretty sure that if he had to wear this constricting suit any longer he'd die from a heat stroke.  
After loosening his tie Alfred put down the pencil he'd been tapping against his cheek. He let a cat-like yawn slip his jaw open and stared wearily at the door to his office space. How long had he been in here? It'd felt like years. Part of him contemplated getting up and using the bathroom as an excuse to walk around, while his other side told him to plant his face on the desk and take a good long nap.  
A secretary walked in at that moment, completely disregarding the two options Alfred had been considering. He attempted to smile at her but guessed it actually came out as a frown because she stared at him blankly. Surely she would have smiled back? Maybe she was not one for smiling? Wait how long had he had a secretary?  
He blinked when she handed him a package. "For you, Mr. Jones."  
Questions about the secretary washed around his head as he accepted the package. They were immediately dismissed when he saw the sender's name.  
"Thank you, Ms…Secretary Lady?….. You may go now," he said, flashing a smile and knowing he probably looked like a complete douche. "Er… take a lunch break?" he offered, as if that was compensation for not knowing who she was.  
Her expression remained rather bland as she turned and walked out, closing the door soundly behind her. Once she was out of sight Alfred immediately began opening the package, now finding himself more awake. He didn't usually receive too many packages in the middle of the day that were non work related, and he certainly didn't receive many packages from Arthur at all. He was excited- curious- to say the least.  
When he'd unfolded the paper covering he stared at contents, reaching down to flip through them. He was silent for a moment, taking it in. And then he grabbed up the package on his way around the desk and stumbled out the doorway, nearly taking down the secretary on the way out.  
"Mr. Jones!"  
"On second thought, I'll be taking that lunch break." He beamed and winked at her, noticing that she actually looked flustered as he disappeared behind the doors of a closing elevator.

Arthur added one stack of papers to another stack of papers and straightened them out, making sure the corners all matched up. He winced when he got a papercut but immediately inspected the papers to make sure they'd not been stained with his blood and was relieved to see nothing on them. Before he could continue stacking papers though he went in search of a bandage because he couldn't risk getting them dirtied. He washed his hands thoroughly in the bathroom and made sure he'd cleaned the cut before covering it with a bandage.  
Once that was through he went back to the papers. He added another stack and in a repetitive action straightened those out to conform to the overall stack as well. By the eleventh or twelfth stack Arthur stopped what he was doing, looked around, then covered his face with his hands. He could feel the heat from a blush radiate off his face and he shook his head, trying to dispel certain thoughts from his mind. He had to stop thinking about it or else he wouldn't be able to get any work done. Even now he was just stalling with the papers, well, not exactly stalling but more distracting because when he didn't have anything to occupy his thoughts then it all just came back to him- He smacked himself lightly in the face, instructing himself to get a hold of…well, himself. Another employee who'd been walking by in the outside hallway looked through the room window at Arthur with an expression of unease. He also looked as if he was relieved to see there was glass and a wall and other objects between Arthur and him. He broke his gaze and walked away, and at a very fast pace Arthur noted.  
Arthur sighed and slumped down into a chair. Great, now he'd gone and frightened away an employee _again_. When would he learn, really? He finally decided, in order to calm himself, he would visit the downstairs café in order to obtain a cup of tea or at least coffee. He headed towards the staircase, not trusting the elevator to provide enough distraction on the trip down. As he wound his way down he felt a early evening sun on his back, and on the stairwell railing. He was glad they'd decided to install windows in the stairway. Before it'd been dark with poor lighting and many accidents had resulted from the lack of light.  
He exited the stairwell and made an immediate right into a café. It was crowded there and the line was long. After getting his tea he decided to take a step outside and drink his tea there.  
It wasn't until later that Arthur was wondering whether it would have been better to maybe have stayed inside, or at least not gone down for tea at all. Because as soon as Arthur had stepped outside and over to a courtyard like place he'd been flung most unwillingly over someone's shoulder and then dumped into a car. He'd dropped his tea along the way and mourned for his loss. The mourning was cut short though because there were more pressing matters to deal with.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he inquired, as Alfred strapped in his seatbelt for him. He shut the passenger door and rounded the hood to climb into the driver's seat. He was soon racing off, a very elated grin on the face. "Why… why did you _kidnap_ me?" Arthur sputtered, disbelief on his face.  
"Oh c'mon Artie, I ain't kidnapping ya."  
"You forcefully carried me away from work," Arthur pointed out. "Now please do enlighten me to what this is about."  
"It's your fault in the first place," Alfred protested sulkily.  
"How is this my fault?"  
Alfred shot a withering look in his direction. He turned his attention back to the road, not responding. Arthur looked around at their surroundings in an attempt to figure out where they were headed. What was Alfred doing here in England? His eyes landed back on Alfred and he noticed that he was dressed in a suit, his usual bomber jacket missing. After further inspection Arthur could see it in the back. He looked quite handsome, actually, with his slightly loosened tie and that wind-swept-sun-kissed hair. His sleeves were pushed up a bit and Arthur could see a watch strapped to his wrist. Arthur's own heartbeat sped up as Alfred caught him staring and grinned at him.  
"Like what you see, Artie?"  
Arthur frowned.  
Alfred chuckled.  
"Where are we headed to?"  
"Now that's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there."  
"And how long exactly will it take us to get there?"  
Alfred shrugged slightly. "Not too long, I suppose."  
"You suppose?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Hm…" He looked out the window, watching the world roll on by. He sighed to himself, wondering if his boss would be mad at him for this. Maybe he could convince him that it was completely by force and if he'd had any say in it he'd be back in his office stacking the papers to perfection.  
A hand wrapping around his own cut off his next sigh. He looked at Alfred's hand, watching a thumb run across the back of his hand. His gaze traveled right up that arm to the shoulder and neck to Alfred's face. He was still looking at the road but there was a soft smile there. He looked completely happy and Arthur felt bad that he'd just yelled at him. Arthur intertwined their fingers and felt Alfred squeeze his hand. He sighed again, this time in content. As bad as it probably was, it was also nice that Alfred spoiled and forgave him so much.  
"What are you doing in England?" he asked Alfred.  
"I'm here for you, of course," Alfred replied, as if it was the most obvious answer. "Hopped on a plane around early noon and came over here immediately."  
Arthur nodded, listening, not really surprised that Alfred had flown over on such a short notice. He'd done stranger things. "Is your boss aware of your absence?"  
"Nope," Alfred replied cheerfully. "But I'm sure he'll find out soon enough… or already has. And if he already has then he obviously doesn't care enough…" He frowned. "Or he's waiting until I go back into work to attack." He shrugged it off. "Either way, he should be used to this by now. And I think I deserve a bit of a break anyway. And so do you by the look of it," Alfred commented, glancing at the dark circles under Arthur's eyes.  
"I was taking my break. Did you fail to notice me happily sipping at a tea when you decided you'd hoist me over your shoulder?"  
Alfred grimaced at him. "Artie that's barely even a break," he scolded. "I know you- you would have finished that tea and gone immediately back to work. You need to relax more and not spend some much time consumed in your work. You go at it until you crash; it's not healthy- I'm telling you..."  
Arthur looked away. "It's what I'm used to. And I think you need to spend more time actually working." He smiled playfully. "But….I am happy to see you," he admitted.  
"I know," Alfred said, grinning. "I'm happy to see you too. I missed you, as usual. And then that little stunt you pulled earlier-"  
_"Don't _remind me," Arthur said, embarrassed. He was covering his face again. "I can't believe…. I was on drugs, forget it even happened."  
"Oh I'm not going to forget it that easily. That's why I'm here. You're in for a treat." He winked and Arthur groaned.  
"What are you planning?"  
"Everything."

_Love is in food._

They pulled into a parking lot to a hotel and Arthur eyed him. He didn't eye him for the simple fact that it was a hotel but because the hotel was one of the top hotels in England. It was part of the five-star alliance; the Hyatt Regency London - the Churchill. It also happened to have a restaurant known as the Montagu. They served breakfast, lunch, an afternoon tea (most delicious), and dinner. Arthur knew the afternoon tea time was either coming to a close or was already over which perhaps meant they were here for dinner?  
He looked over again at Alfred in confusion and then in shock to see he wasn't there. He heard the passenger door open and saw Alfred there with his hand out to him. He unbuckled, took it and stepped out. He saw Alfred toss his keys to a man and then the valet climb into the driver's seat as Alfred shut his door. Alfred nodded a goodbye to him and probably to his car as well.  
"Alfred…"  
Alfred silenced him with a quick peck on the lips, certainly not concerned that anybody might see them. He took his hand and lead them inside. "Wait right here," he said. He headed over to a front desk, presumably checking to see if the restaurant had a wait.  
Arthur looked around at the people as they walked in and out and met one another. As he waited he could smell dinners being prepared. The one thing in particular about this hotel's restaurant, the Montagu, was that they happened to have, in Arthur's opinion, some of the best dishes. He'd been here before a couple times for meetings but never any other time that that. They had sea dishes such as their sea bass, capers… Just thinking about it made him hungry. And he was so lost in the idea of eating that he jumped slightly when Alfred returned to his side, gently touching his elbow. "Hm? Oh… sorry. What are we doing here?" Arthur asked.  
"What are we- Oh Artie, really? We're having dinner." He put his hand on the small of Arthur's back and led him towards the restaurant.  
When they entered Arthur could hear a singer at the piano. The atmosphere was lively and warmly lit. A host came over and Alfred told them of the reservation, to which they nodded and took Alfred and Arthur past tables with crisp linen cloth coverings, and looking out Arthur could see the recognizable but still lovely view of Portman Square. They were seated at a chef's table which overlooked the kitchen.  
"May I interest you in a wine or perhaps our Bellini?" a waiter asked once they'd sat down.  
"Bellini," Arthur responded for Alfred. He'd actually been here before and knew a bit about the menu.  
The waiter nodded. "Someone will be out with your beverages shortly. Please, do look at the starters. We have a delicious seafood chowder." He smiled before he turned and walked away.  
Arthur looked at Alfred and Alfred looked at Arthur.  
"What is a...Bellini?"  
Arthur laughed slightly. "It's a cocktail," he explained. "An italian drink with a mixture of sparkling white wine and peach purée."  
"Ah." Alfred smiled in understanding and picked up his menu. "Sounds good," he said, scanning his eyes over the menu. Arthur watched him quietly and when Alfred looked up again and noticed he raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you okay?"  
The waiter returned with their cocktails while another one who'd come with him sat down a basket of bread before Arthur could answer. Steam curled off the bread and it looked warm and very appetizing. The drinks were placed in front of each of them.  
Through most of the dinner Arthur and Alfred were silent, Arthur forgetting Alfred's question and lost in figuring out what to order and his own thoughts, as well as Alfred gazing at him with that familiar grin. Arthur also found himself trying not to blush too much under Alfred's eyes. He commented sometimes on the food, asking Alfred how his was and if it was alright and if he perhaps wanted to try some of Arthur's. He knew he was doing it again, trying to distract himself, but he couldn't help it. Alfred just seemed to have this habit of getting under Arthur's skin, but in a good way, and making him feel like he just wanted to throw himself at him and kiss him. Arthur stubbornly resisted. It was hardly fair; Alfred shouldn't get to be that charming.  
"Can I interest you in a dessert?"  
Alfred looked at Arthur hopefully and he just rolled his eyes.  
"What do you suggest?" Arthur asked.  
"Hmm..." The waiter smiled to himself as he thought. "Well, personally I enjoy the chocolate fondant because the apricot compote with it is delicious. But our most popular dessert is our sticky toffee. That comes with a date pudding, toffee sauce and vanilla ice cream."  
Arthur looked at Alfred, as if for him to decide.  
"...the... chocolate fondant," he said to the waiter a bit hesitantly, and it came out more like a question.  
"Just one of those?"  
"Yes," Alfred said. "We'll share."  
The waiter said nothing and nodded. "I'll get that out as soon as I can." He then headed off.  
Arthur looked at Alfred. "Are you alright, Alfred?"  
"Y-yeah I'm totally fine."  
Arthur looked at him like he didn't believe him.  
"I just don't go to these... fancy restaurants all the time, you know? I'm more of a...a..."  
"Fast food type?"  
Alfred nodded. "Yeah...!"  
Arthur looked at him silently. "Why... exactly did you bring me here, then...?" he asked. "You could have contacted me and we could have arranged to perhaps meet at a place where you'd be more comfortable," Arthur said. "I admit... I was very surprised to find we were eating here. You do know the food can get rather pricey. I do have my wallet on me, though-"  
"I'm not going to make you pay for dinner, Arthur," Alfred said dryly. "Look... Earlier... Well- I wanted to do this for you, Artie. To be something more special than just another hamburger at McDonalds. But I'll explain later, okay? Just not in here," Alfred said, shifting a bit nervously.  
Arthur had questions to ask but kept them to himself. "Alright..." he said.  
Soon enough the waiter was back with their dessert and with the bill, which Alfred took before Arthur could see the price.  
"I do hope you enjoyed your meal," the waiter told them. "Please do come again."  
After they exited the restaurant Arthur started for the doors that headed out of the hotel when an arm grappled around him and pulled him back.  
"Where are you going?" Alfred murmured right next to Arthur's ear. He shivered and looked at him, confused. Alfred grinned and flashed him a room key that he'd withdrawn from his pocket. "You didn't really believe that the desert we just ate would be enough for me?" He winked and Arthur's eyes widened.  
"W-what? Wait... Alfred?"  
Alfred just laughed as he led him into an elevator.

_Love is in laughter._

"Mmmm...nn...I love you...ohhh..."  
Arthur shifted, back pressed against the elevator wall.  
"Ahh baby..."  
Alfred pressed against Arthur, squishing him into the bar that ran across the elevator walls.  
"Ohh...ohhh...mmm..."  
Arthur swallowed, breath catching in his throat, as if it were too loud to let out.  
Alfred shifted this time.  
There was a pause.  
And then the bell ding of the elevator coming to a stop on the floor. The doors swung open to let sweet air in and...letting a very libidinous couple out. The couple clung to one another as, still lip-locked as they stumbled into the hallway. As soon as the door clicked shut once more and the elevator resumed its path upwards, both Arthur and Alfred released their breath. The awkwardness of the situation bubbled into the laughter. Alfred doubled over, laughing loudly in the elevator. Arthur was trying to speak through his own chuckles. "D-do you think...oh my... that they knew we were e-even there?"  
Alfred just shook his head, eyes drawn closed tightly, mouth hanging open in a silent sort of I-can't-breath-because-I'm-laughing-too-much-but-you-can't-hear-it sort of way. Arthur reached over and patted him on the back, wiping tears from Alfred's cheeks. "Al-Alfred...?"  
Alfred finally regained himself, drawing in elevator air and straightening back up. "Did you see...Artie, how... all over each other they were? And... and not to mention how damned small your European elevators are...!"  
Arthur nodded, grin on his face. He felt a bit warmed from the laughter and cocktail.  
"If we'd have been there any longer... I think, you know, they'd have just gone for it right in the elevator," Arthur chortled.  
"I-I was so worried...I didn't know what we would have done," Alfred grinned.  
"This is why you take the stairs." Arthur said then burst out into a fit of giggles. "Imagine 'em attempting that on a staircase."  
"Sir, we seem to have a problem," Alfred said, adopting a tone of that similar to a bobby. "A couple has been reported to have fallen to their death down a staircase-"  
"And they're still lip-locked!" Arthur chimed in, once again bursting into laughing and causing Alfred to join.  
"W-why is this so funny?" Alfred asked. "Why?"  
They were still drunk with laughter when they elevator pinged their stop and they got off. The daughter and her father about to get on looked at them, the little girl's face lighting up as she squeaked out a giggle of her own. Her father scooped her up and kissed her cheek, passing Alfred and Arthur. Alfred watched this a bit fondly, the doors shutting. Alfred stopped to look for their room.  
"Down the hallway," he said, once he saw the arrows pointing to their number set, then reached over for Arthur.  
Arthur took his hand. "Lead the way."

_Love is in gifts._

"How many times must you pick me up in one day?" Arthur asked after being scooped up and carried into the room. Alfred made sure the door closed, using his foot. He had Arthur bridal style and he dumped him onto the bed.  
"It's romantic, isn't it?"  
"Oh yes... what a romantic drop onto the bed."  
Alfred tossed the card key on to a bedside table, and immediately clambered onto the bed, right on top of Arthur. He propped himself up, hands on either side of his head and watched him silently with a smile for a moment.  
"Gee Artie... don't be that cute," Alfred said, bending down to kiss his reddened face. The blush was warm and Alfred had to admire the way it looked on that pale skin. And... just admire how Arthur looked. Slightly disheveled hair, his collared shirt riding up somewhat, a very embarrassed look on his face.  
"O...off..." Arthur said, trying to look stern.  
"Okay," Alfred said, noticing a hopeful/relieved/no-don't-do-that expression on Arthur's face. But he didn't move and the look turned to curiosity. "I will... if you can tell me why you sent that little gift earlier," Alfred said.  
Arthur feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Artie that was a terrible lie."  
"I shouldn't have sent it at all! It was hard enough persuading myself to wrap the bloody thing and had I known you would have come to England because of it then I definitely would not have," Arthur said, voice rushed.  
"But you did," Alfred responded softly. "So now you have to tell me why."  
"W-what do you mean, and why do you get to go around ordering me? Can't you just accept a present as a present send a thank you card and move on?"  
"Oh Artie you know I suck at writing thank you cards-"  
"You wouldn't even have to write thank you. I would have taken a purchased one, signed Alfred-"  
"Why would I do that when I can show up and shower you with return gifts, and as an added bonus you get to see me?"  
Arthur just stared at him, not knowing if he was joking or not.  
"It's simple, Artie. You tell me why you sent that particular sort of gift and that's all I need to know. And then we can focus on other things."  
"Other things? Like how I have work tomorrow and here I am in a hotel with a...with such a lovely dinner... It was rather quite nice, thank you. But- but no that's not the point how much did that even cost you? And this room? Oh dear Alfred how are you not broke right now? I mean in comparison to my gift this... this is extensive-"  
Alfred rolled his eyes and silenced Arthur with a rather deep kiss. He had him pinned down into the mattress, kissing and sucking and licking at his lips. Arthur made wonderful sounds and gasps when Alfred did a certain thing with his teeth, or sucked on a particular spot on the now slightly puffed lips.  
He pulled back when he'd kissed Arthur to silence, and kissed him senseless apparently. Arthur looked rather delectable but Alfred kept himself from kissing him again which made Arthur whine.  
After a moment of silence Arthur huffed. "Really...? Really I have to tell you?"  
"Oh you don't have to but I can say you won't be very happy if you don't... Besides," Alfred said, looking sad, "Why don't you want to tell me?"  
"It's embarrassing, obviously!" Arthur said.  
"Artie do I need to remind you of the toaster incident?"  
"...No. No you don't. Fine, I'll tell you, alright? I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for but I can assure you this is really lame and you'll be completely disappointed."  
"I think you underestimate me," Alfred said.  
"And I think you overestimate me," Arthur responded.  
Alfred grinned, shaking his head. "C'mon... just say-"  
"Alright alright! I sent you them because of a book!"  
"A book?"  
"Yes a book!"  
"Like... what kind of book are we talking about here, Artie?"  
"Oh I dunno... some... instructional guide book... Like, helpful insight-"  
"Into what? Wait is this the book Francis gave you?" Alfred eyed him.  
Arthur nodded.  
"So... you sent me those because a book told you to?"  
"Oh bloody... that's not the _only_ reason, really Alfred? It just... it was a book with a bunch of little things and I couldn't really make up my mind... I..." It seemed Arthur was having a little bit of trouble collecting his thoughts. "I wanted to do something special for you, because I love you," Arthur confessed. "And it's very hard to think of gifts sometimes for you so... So... it was a quaint little idea and I talked with some others about it and they agreed that it was a nice idea and all and told me to go for it."  
"You talked to others about it? Who?" Alfred asked, curiosity piqued.  
"Why do you care so much? Do you have to analyze everything I do? And it was just people like Kiku, Lovi...maybe... maybe Natalya..."  
"You talked with Natalya?"  
"Well she's always pining after Ivan so I figured she must have tried presenting him with presents at least once."  
"Had she?"  
"Oh yes but... but some of her gifts were a little bit too extreme for what I was looking into..." Arthur looked up at Alfred silently, noticing the contemplative expression that set his features. Was... was he done now? Was twenty questions over? Was that enough of an explanation? "Alfred?"

"Alfred what-"

"What are you... oh... alright..."

Arthur patted Alfred's back. He leaned into the strong arms that had secured themselves around him. Alfred was partially crushing him in the hug but Arthur didn't mind so much. He felt Alfred nuzzle his nose in the crook of his neck and smiled to himself.  
Alfred let out a huge sigh, his breath hot on Arthur's skin. "What is it Alfred...?" Arthur asked, wishing he would speak.  
Alfred didn't respond for a moment and Arthur considered that he was possibly trying to work out what to say. When Alfred did finally speak he pulled back first, releasing him from the bear-like grip. He let Arthur sink back down into the bed, hand going up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He smiled in that way that made Arthur feel like he was staring into a starry-night sky, or maybe looking across an ocean of blue. Like he was lying in a warm wind, surrounded by soft sand or grass. That smile that made him feel completely surrounded, enveloped, loved just to bits and pieces so that when he finally put himself back together again he found there was an extra piece there; a spot that had been empty was now filled.  
Alfred kissed him then, this time going slow, as if they had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush this, no need to speed to the finish. When they broke this time they took a second to watch one another, both wondering what the other was thinking about.  
"I love you." It was Alfred who'd spoken first. "Occasionally, I wonder if you know how much I really do. Sometimes you worry me, and then... just like now, you look at me like that and I know it." He kissed Arthur's forehead. "And it makes me happy to know that you get it... you really get how much I love you. It's like... giving gifts. That look when that person opens it and it's _exactly_ what they wanted."  
Arthur smiled in a sort of fond way, knowing what Alfred meant.  
"I know I don't do stuff like this a lot..."  
"And I understand why, really... It's not your thing, Alfred, and that's okay. I didn't fall in love with you because I expected to be whisked away to five-star hotels for expensive dinners."  
"You still deserve to be whisked away to those places," Alfred said. "Do you understand that?"  
Arthur nodded slowly, meeting Alfred's eyes and watching him with another smile tugging at his lips.  
Alfred sat himself up, pulling Arthur up with him. He kissed his nose. "Anyway... I'll be looking forward to using those "coupons" Artie," he said with a grin. Arthur flushed, looking away. "But I think I'll hold onto them for a bit. For now, shall we see what movies are playing?"  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alright..." He moved back to the head of the bed as Alfred grabbed the remote. Alfred joined Arthur under the covers, propping themselves up to face the television with the pillows. Arthur rested against Alfred as the screen flickered and hummed to life. Alfred decided to scroll through the channels rather than find a TV guide, which ended them up on a station with an old film playing.  
"Is this...?" Alfred started.  
"Dracula. Yes."  
Alfred chuckled. "Do you mind?"  
Arthur shook his head. "I'll probably fall asleep no matter what it is..."  
"Go right ahead," he said, wrapping an arm around Arthur and letting him rest against him.

_Love is in the moments spent together._

Arthur woke up to see sun prickling through the room. He also happened to see Alfred there by the bathroom entrance, brushing his teeth. He seemed distracted, focused on whatever he was looking at. Arthur rolled over onto his side (he was a back sleep most of the time), and sat himself up, blinking sleepily. He looked down and noticed he was now just wearing his boxers, guessing Alfred had taken off his suit so he hadn't gotten it too wrinkled by sleeping in it. Though the thought of Alfred stripping him in his sleep... He wasn't going to think about it, he decided.  
He looked around for a clock, the numbers reading a time that couldn't possibly be right. Arthur stared before locating his phone on the side table and looking at it for a time comparison. Holy- His eyes widened in shock and he scrambled, trying to get out of bed. His feet twisted on the sheet and he fell right off, landing on the floor with a thud.  
Alfred came darting out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand. He must have been spitting, Arthur could see he had a bit on his chin. "Artie, are you alright?" He set his toothbrush down on a table, wiping at his chin with the other. He reached down and helped Arthur up and back so he was sitting on the bed.  
"We're- you- I'm- late!" Arthur's eyes searched the room for where Alfred must have put his clothes. "Late!" he cried out again, suddenly finding hands on his shoulders that were keeping him sitting there.  
"Artie... Artie listen to me, I called in to your work for you. You're taking a sick day. In fact, I'm tempted to keep you out for the rest of the week." Alfred looked at him dryly. "Do you know how surprised they were when they found out you were taking a day off for being "sick"? I know I sometimes pop in unexpected and take you out places but still you have a lot of sick days you haven't used. Not to mention you sleep like the freaking dead. I had to check to see if you had a pulse. I tried waking you up to get you to change out of your clothes but you didn't budge." Alfred immediately softened. "I worry about you..." he said, reaching to cup Arthur's face. "I'm worried one day I'm going to find you in a hospital because you've overworked yourself." He paused, watching Arthur's face. "Now back into bed, I have a surprise for you."  
Arthur didn't move for a second but then sighed and moved back. "Is it breakfast?" he asked.  
"Not yet... I did call room service but obviously they haven't shown up." Alfred looked a bit upset with that fact. "Now... sit still and I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, watching Alfred run into the bathroom. What did he have in there? Arthur was a little worried to be finding out.  
Alfred came back out with something behind his back.  
"When... when did you have time to get something?" Arthur asked, confused.  
Alfred grinned. "You've been asleep for a while- it's what, already two?"  
"Since when do you roll out of bed before evening?" Arthur asked, teasing him slightly.  
"Well unlike you I actually get more sleep so it was no problem at all!" He came up to the bedside and revealed what was behind his back. "I know it's cliché..." He handed the giant stuffed teddy to Arthur. It had a tag on it as well as a folded up piece of paper. The tag read "_I can't bear to be away from you..._" and Arthur smiled at the cheesiness of it. But... the bear was soft and he ran his fingers over it. Then after a moment of staring at it he hugged it. He didn't care if he wasn't one for hugging, but the way the teddy's arms were out it looked like it wanted a hug. Besides, it almost reminded him of the teddy bear he'd given Peter when he was younger for the boy's birthday. "Thank you," he said appreciatively, smiling up at Alfred. Alfred grinned in response and motioned to the paper.  
"What's this?"  
"Go ahead and look."  
Arthur unfolded the paper and found a... "Crossword...puzzle?" He noticed some of the boxers were highlighted differently and near the bottom there were blank spaces for the amount of boxes. Alfred handed him a pen.  
"Did you cut this out of today's magazine because you know how much I enjoy puzzles?" Arthur asked, uncapping his pen.  
"No no... haha... Just..." Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed. "Try and solve it."  
Arthur looked at him strangely but proceeded to work out the puzzle. At the end he put the letters from the highlighted boxes into the spaces and stared at them in confusion. "Yaphp yanrevisan?"  
"Unscramble it."  
"Yap..App... Hap oh Happy... yan...an...anniversary." Arthur was even more confused. "But it's not... not until next month, at least..." He looked at Alfred.  
"I know." He then reached into his pocket but before he could withdraw whatever it was there was a knock on the door. "Ah, breakfast, perfect."  
Alfred went to the door to open it. Once the dishes were in and they'd left Alfred smiled at Arthur. "You know anniversaries come around every year... But... even then I feel that... for as long as we've been together- What I'm trying to say is that, like I was talking about earlier on the fact that you deserve more... and we never really got that honey moon..."  
Alfred pulled out an envelope and handed it to Arthur. "I've been saving up for this for a while and I found a really good deal," he explained as Arthur opened it up and pulled out flight tickets. His eyes read down the ticket and immediately widened in shock. He then pulled out a brochure and they widened even more.  
"Bloody hell."  
Alfred blinked and laughed nervously as Arthur looked at him in shock. "H-how...oh my how did you... I can't believe... Oh my I.. I think I need to lay down."  
"I told you I'd been saving for a while," Alfred said and looked at Arthur in concern. "Remember how we saw that brochure when we were doing that traveling for business. You told me you'd been in a lot of places, including the States, best place in the world, and you told me that you'd never gone there... I looked into it more. You know, the place has really cool spots to look at the sea. I know you like the sea a lot. And it's kind of a tucked away little place that I thought it would be nice. And we're set to go so we'll be there on our anniversary."  
"Oh... oh Alfred... but Amankila, really?" It was like Arthur couldn't even comprehend it. "Alright now I know you're definitely broke between the flight over, this hotel, and now... now...oh my..." He looked at Alfred and immediately threw his arms around him. "I love you I love you I love you..." Alfred nearly fell back, but stayed up.  
"I love you too Artie..."

_Love is..._

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him onto his lap. He loved holding Arthur... loved feeling Arthur hold him back, just like this. It was these moments, and the moments where he got a present at work, when he was on a plane impatiently waiting to land, driving with Arthur's hand in his own... the moments when they ate together with little to say but it was okay, it wasn't awkward... It was even the uneasy moments, the moments with laughter and giggles, it was the moments when they did understand one another, whether it was with words or lips. It was falling asleep together and waking up with one another. These moments between the happiness of receiving a present or a hug, or saying I love you, any moment spent together. And it wasn't that the bad moments weren't important... or didn't matter, because they did. Without them how would they learn more about one another? There were so many things you could find love in and every new discovery was just a step deeper into love. But it wasn't just about searching for love in certain moments. Alfred knew that it was also about finding yourself in love... In a love that was whatever they wanted it to be. It didn't have to be the same as other "loves"; it was their way... that's what they knew love to be. That's what love is.

* * *

Then End.

Yah yah. : )


End file.
